Too Much Revenge
by Hummingbird The Transformer
Summary: Sequel to Meet Grace Turner. William Turner the III goes to Tortuga looking for the Sparrow family. A terrible threat now hides, with Grace in its clutches. William, his family, and the Sparrows must find her, before she is murdered. Join the gang's latest adventure; new friends, new enemies, old rivals, and of course... the undead. W&E J&A W&G(William and Grace)


**Hey guys, its Grace. Thanks so much for 70 reviews on Meet Grace Turner! It means so much to me! I'm truly blessed to have such good reviewers and friends. The sequel is being released! RELEASE THE SEQUEL. lol I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Previously,**

_Dear William,_

_It's Grace. I know this may come as a shock to you, but we are moving. I don't know if you got this note, or if it got blown away. We are moving to Tortuga, Dad says its safer there, away from all the Royal Navy soldiers and stuff. If you ever come to find us, I'll be very happy._

_Grace_

_"Oh no.." William slumped to the ground against the structure of what used to be his best friend's house._

* * *

"We have to go after them!" William argued with his parents.

"No, son. I will not risk the family to go looking for the Sparrows'." Will put his arm around Elizabeth.

"But..but.."

"I said no. This conversation has ended." And that was it. Nothing more was said.

William was furious, but mostly sad. His best friend had moved away, with-out him there to see her off. With lots of thought, William decided on something. Being 19 years old..he could take care of himself.

It was in the middle of the night; pitch black outside. William got out of bed and lit a candle. He pulled out his large knapsack and put in several pairs of shirts,breeches, and underwear. He reached inside his dresser under the rest of his clothes and pulled out his sword that his father had made for him years before. William proceeded to strap the sword around his waist along with a small knife he had made himself during the voyage.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and made a note. William placed it on his pillow and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He wrapped 2 loafs of bread, a jar of jam, 2 apples and 2 bananas, and some muffins up in a towel and placed it into his knapsack. It was now kinda heavy. William then blew out his candle and walked out the door and shut it silently behind him.

As soon as he was out the door he strapped on his knapsack making sure it was closed and sprinted down to the docks. There, he found a small unattended dinghy and climbed inside. Some bottles of rum, water, and some small packs of food were tucked away in the bottom of the boat. William thanked God for that.

The dinghy was small, just big enough to hold two grown men. The sail was small with a few holes here and there.  
William cut the line keeping the little boat from floating away with his knife. The breeze caught in the sail and the boat floated silently and slowly out into the big ocean.

* * *

_ The dark haired, well tanned girl fought against the men holding her. Sweat was glistening on her neck and forehead. _

_ "What is it that you want?" She growled._

_ A man moved around in the shadows._

_ "Your father owes me something of great value." He held up a bloodstained knife in the lantern-light only allowing her to see the knife, and he cleaned the knife with a cloth. _

_ "Jewels? Money?" She spat and glared at him._

_ "A life."_

_The girl's eyes widened._

_"Your father, Jack Sparrow," _

_"Its Captain Jack Sparrow." Her voice was thick with venom as she interrupted him._

_"Captain Jack Sparrow then.. He killed me and I intend on getting revenge." The man laughed.  
_

_ His laugh sent shivers down her spine. She stared at him puzzled. Killed?  
_

_"Come into the light, so I may see your face." _

_ The man stepped into the light. The girl gasped and looked anywhere that was not his face._

_His face just about the ugliest thing she had ever seen. It was in shreds with holes showing the inside of his head, allowing her to actually see his brain. Blood stained the skin that was left on his face. His clothing hung off his body, or what was left of it. One of his legs was actually wooden and his finger nails were long, broken and dirty.  
_

_ The girl felt the cold touch on her face as he pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. His eyes were dark and cold. They showed no mercy. They disgusted her to no end.  
_

_ "And, since Sparrow always runs away from a fight, I've decided he won't mind if I kill his daughter instead of him. But I'll make sure its long and painful." He brought the dirty knife up to her neck, pressing hard enough for droplets of blood to drip down. The girl did not dare swallow, she stood still and strait.  
_

* * *

William sat strait up covered in sweat, or was it sea spray? The sun just coming over the horizon, making the sky different shades of black, blue, pink, orange, and yellow. Off in the distance a hazy, dark, figure just sat there. As William got closer, he recognized it as Tortuga. He immediately grabbed the rudder and steered towards Tortuga making sure he didn't catch a current that pushed him away from his destination.

Finally making port, he tied down the dinghy and packed all his food and drink away into his pack and headed out into the loud and crazy streets of Tortuga.

* * *

Quite a few young women looked longingly at William, making him even more nervous. He looked at the ground, and not watching where he was walking and knocked someone over.

"Oh my goodness.. I'm so sorr- Mr. Gibbs?" He pulled the man up.

"Ah, be it William?" Mr. Gibbs stumbled a little.

"Yes, his son. William Turner The Third."

"Ah, his son, William! You've grown.." The man laughed.

"Uh, yes I have. Now, do you know where the Sparrow family might be living?" William grabbed the collar of Mr. Gibbs' shirt to keep him from falling.

"I think so..t-two streets over.. s-second house on that street.." Gibbs hiccuped.

"Thanks." William let him fall over and started to walk in the direction Gibbs told him to go.

He found the little house just where Gibbs told him where it was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He thanked God when Angelica answered the door. But a bit surprised when she was quite large around the middle. He looked at her face, which was dark, sad, and concerned.

"William? Is it really you?" She asked opened the door farther.

William swallowed. "Yes its really me."

"Please come in, and you came alone?"

"Yes, I came alone. I got the note Grace left and I decided to come on my own when my father said he wasn't going to risk the family." William followed Angelica through the house and into a room that looked like a living room. He sat down in a chair and Angelica sat on a couch.

"Jack Sparrow get your ass in here right now!" She screamed.

Jack shot into the room at high speed, eyes wide.

"William has decided to pay us a visit." Angelica gestured to the very uncomfortable William.

"Oh." Jack relaxed and sat next to his wife.

"So.. where's Grace and Collin?" William stared at the couch.

* * *

Angelica burst into tears and pressed her face into Jack's shoulder. Jack pulled her closer and kissed her hair.

"Young William, I think we have another adventure on our hands." Jack rubbed his wife's back gently.

"Why do you say that?"

"Collin..he was killed. We don't know who did it, or what happened. We just found him next to the house with a bullet in his chest." Jack teared up a little while saying that.

William gasped and put his head in his hands.

"Grace, well we don't know if she is dead or alive. She was taken by a man, we know that much." Two tears spilled down Jack's cheeks.

William allowed his own tears to fall. After a few minutes William stood up.

"We need to go after them." He wiped his face and placed his right hand on his sword hilt.

"But, we have no clue where they went. Nor the people that did it." Jack kissed Angelica's hair once more and helped her up.

"Captain Teague might know something." William pointed out.

"You want me, to contact my father AGAIN?!" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Yes." Angelica and William said at the same time.

Jack sighed. "Fine, but only because we might get a heading on where Grace is."

* * *

Early the next morning William sat down by the docks. It was the time when Tortuga was the quietest. His legs were hanging off the dock as he processed his thoughts. He shut his eyes.

_ The ugly man carried a long whip. Small thorns dotted it. The same girl sat before him, a look of hate permanent on her face. Bruises and scratches decorated her face._

_ William looked around. It was a small room, a tiny bed in a corner, a table in the middle with a lantern, and just one door. _

_ 'I must be dreaming again.' He thought. He then looked strait into the girl's eyes. They were dark brown, they looked a lot like.. Grace's!_

_ 'This must be where she is being captive and the man is torturing her.'_

_ The man whipped her. He whipped her hard. It had gone on for about 5 minutes before Grace started calling out names. Mama, Dad, and Elizabeth.. _

_William's name was among the names she called out. Each time she called out or screamed in agony, William wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell her it was alright. He felt an emotion he had felt a few years before. William just wanted to leave and never come back.. he knew he was having a dream.. _

_ After about 10 more minutes of torture, the man stopped and just left. Leaving Grace with a seriously injured back, and a ghost William. Grace stumbled to the bed and collapsed and did not stir. Her back continued to bleed, but she took no notice of it. Sleep was all she wanted and needed.  
_

* * *

William's eyes shot open.

_A step closer to Grace already._

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. With my busy schedule, that might mean 1 update once a week or once every 2 weeks. But if you want a chapter every day, it will have to be a short chapter. Long chapters will require at least a week. Let me know which you like better, long chapter or short chapter.  
**

**Another thing.. can you guess who the villain is? I'll give you a hint, he's a character back from the dead, from the fourth movie, On Stranger Tides. Mua ha ha ha ha! :-) lol  
**

**Again thank you so much for reading! God bless you all. :)**

**Hugs,**

**Gracie**


End file.
